The First Sunrise
by GuardianSaint
Summary: "A king's time falls and rises like the sun..." A prequel to the Innocence series. Syrena was the first queen of the Pridelands who had a very troublesome past. From the birth of Queen Syrena's cub to the announcement of Sarabi's pregnancy. Will foretell the downfall of Prince Mundu and Prince Urien's trechercy.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm working on the next chapter of Innocence II when the idea to write a prequel came up. So here's the first chapter of The First Sunrise.**

Syrena traveled through the sorching desert. Her paws were blistered and her throat was extremely dry, but she couldn't stop. Even though she had no where to go. Her pride on the coastline was all she had, all she knew but she had to leave. She stopped walking and looked at the sky, the blazing sun seem to be blazing even more. Causing the reddish brown lioness to close her green eyes. Syrena tried to continue on, at least until she exit the desert but she couldn't take a step forward. The area seem to spin before she collapsed on her side and everything kept going in and out before it all went dark.

Syrena opened her eyes to the sound of blur voices. As her eyesight cleared, so did her hearing and she could make out the voices.

"Are you sure she's going to live? We don't need her to slow us down."

Syrena moved her green eyes towards the source to see two lions speaking in hush voices. When she had enough of listening to them she coughed causing the males to turn their eyes on her.

"You're awake..." a brownish beige lion said in a whisper but earned a glare from the grey-beige lion sitting across from him.

The grey-beige lion shook his head before looking at Syrena with a apologetic expression. "Sorry about Spartan. His heart is brighter than his head."

"Hey!" Spartan glared with dark yellow eyes.

Syrena smiled before a idea struck her. "Where am I?"

"We're at the Western pride. Before we head east to the land that no one has claimed."

The grey-beige lion shook his head with a sigh. "Spartan, you and your big mouth."

Syrena frowned before looking at the large grey-beige lion. "I won't tell anyone."

Spartan looked at the lioness with sorrow filled eyes. "He's more concerned with the fact that you're pregnant."

Syrena's eyes widened as tears fell, she was lost in her own sorrow that she didn't notice the hurt expression in Spartan's eyes. "No..." Syrena whimpered, even though she could feel life growing inside her, she couldn't believe it. After all, unciviled how the cub was conceived.

"Boys." Spartan and his friend looked towards the entrance of the cave they were in to see a creamy gold lioness. "What have I told you two about leaving things to the lionesses?"

Spartan lowered his head before heading out of the cave. "Come on, Jano. Let's leave the women alone."

Syrena watched the males leave before looking at the pretty creamy gold lioness. "Miss, you have to help me. I can't give birth to this child."

The creamy gold lioness raised a eye brow. "How come?"

Syrena looked down and didn't bother to fight off the salty liquid. "I haled from the pride on the coastline. The was the only thing I ever known and the only thing I had. My father was the lead male out of the four males running the pride."

The creamy gold lioness frowned, she didn't understand. "So why did you leave and why don't you want to have your cub?"

Syrena shook her head as more tears fell. "You don't understand...my home pride had a norodic government system. Because my father was lead male he had the right to mate with any lioness and envoke the force penalty. No matter who it is..."

The creamy gold lioness gasped as her light brown eyes widened. "You mean your dad is your cub's father?"

All Syrena could do was sob, her innocence was stolen from the very lion she thought would protect her. Now she's carrying his cub, but what's worst is that her mother didn't do anything. She didn't even want to go with her, some mother she had.

"I'm terribly sorry but perhaps the cub is what you need." the creamy gold lioness didn't get a response. She stood and headed out of the cave as the young reddish brown lioness sobbed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter two, thank you for the reviews. Here's a fluffy chapter. The song used is Fireflies, by Owlcity.**

Syrena's eyes flew open, her breathing was labored, her heart racing. She saw a pair of dark yellow orbs staring at her in concern, and she noticed her body was drenched in a layer of sweat.

"What happened?" she groaned, disoriented.

"You were having a nightmare." a masculine voice answered.

"A nightmare..." she suddenly remembered the clearing of wild flowers and the hungry look in her father's eyes, and she let out a sigh of relief, as the lion's words sank in, it had only been a dream. At least that time was.

"How did you know?" she asked tearing herself away from the horrible memories.

"Uhh-you were yelling my name." Spartan answered awkwardly.

"Oh." was all she could say. She admit it's been a week since Spartan and Jano found her and she felt more closer to the brownish beige male.

After a moment, Spartan asked,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Syrena looked out of the den. The Western pride domain was quiet...peaceful. She couldn't tell him about the nightmare, not when it was a dark memory. _No_. Syrena decided, there was no need to upset anyone over a dream...no matter how terrifying or real it had been.

"No." she answered, shaking her head. "It was just a dream."

She then stood and began to walk out of the cave.

"Hey, where ya' going?" the Spartan questioned.

"I just need some fresh air, I'm sorry I woke you." she replied.

"No, it's alright, but are you OK?" he said.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to take a walk."

"Mind if I join you?" Spartan asked.

"Not at all." Syrena responded with a small smile.

And so the two young lions began contentedly strolling through the dark territory, heading in no particular direction.

 _'You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep.'_

The moon that night was just shy of being a full circle, the sky was clear, and the stars bright. Syrena breathed in the crisp night air, along with the warm scent of the lion who walked beside her. As they approached an open field they stopped...

 _'Cause they fill the open air, and leave teardrops everywhere, you'd think me rude, but I would just stand and...stare.'_

Spartan and Syrena looked out into the grassy field and saw strange, little blinking lights flying through the air, and resting on the grass.

"Whoa, what is that?" Spartan said.

"They're fireflies." Syrena whispered.

"What's a firefly?" Spartan asked looking at the lioness besides him.

"You've never seen one before?" Syrena replied.

"No, never." Spartan answered with a shake of his head.

"Well, they're just these tiny little insects that light up at night." she said.

"Amazing...they're...beautiful." he whispered as he continued to stare.

Syrena couldn't help but giggle at the fascination that was in his gaze and tone. Then before she knew what was happening, Spartan had taken off, diving into the sea of lights.

 _'I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems.'_

Spartan plunged into the field and the flashing bugs scattered, filling the air with a lively glow. Struck by a cub-like awe, he began to spin about, laughing and batting his paw at the blinking insects. Syrena laughed before she joined him and the joy that had overtaken him, spilled over into her, and soon, she too, was dancing about the swirling lights.

 _'Cause' I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightening bugs, as they try to teach me how to dance. A fox-trot above my head, a sock-hop beneath my bed, a disco-ball is just hanging by a thread..._

 _I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems.'_

Syrena and Spartan continued to frolic among the flashing lights that had created a circle around them.

 _'To ten million fireflies, I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes, I got misty eyes as they said farewell, but I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre, cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar...'_

Suddenly the fireflies began to ascend higher into the air and fly off. The two lions began to chase them, when a misstep on Syrena's part caused her to fall into Spartan, and sent them both tumbling to the ground. Recovering, they watched as most of the fireflies disappeared into the night. But then, the brownish beige lion began to feel an odd tickling sensation in his mouth. Upon opening his jaw, Syrena saw that his whole mouth was aglow in a golden light, as three little fireflies frantically flew about. She burst into a wild fit of giggles as he spat the bugs out.

"Oh so you thinks that funny, do ya'?" he asked with a mock glare,

"Well, let's see what you think of this!" and he pounced at her.

But the reddish brown lioness scrambled out of the way before he could pin her under his body, and releasing a gleeful scream, she darted toward the cover of the grassy area, Spartan close on her heels.

 _'I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly, it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, cause everything is never as it seems.'_

When Spartan finally caught up, Syrena had easily hidden herself in the foliage. Spartan was just about to discover her hiding place when a rustling noise from another bush caught his attention, and he stalked towards it.

Grinning slyly he said, "OK Rena, you can give it up, I know where you are!"

When he parted the leaves though, instead of a lioness, he found a pair of huge eyes staring up at him, before the tiny creature leaped at his face with a hissing noise. It took him by surprise and before he could stop it, a shrill yelp escaped him. Syrena, who had yet again let out an explosion of laughter emerged from her hiding place.

"Well I WAS going to jump out and scare you, but it looks like that bush baby took care of that!"

Spartan playfully growled at her.

"Oh and by the way, you scream like a girl." she commented with a cheeky smile.

Spartan suddenly charged at her, but this time she held her ground, causing him to stop short. As she approached him, he could see the changed expression in her bright green eyes eyes. She came up to him and let the tip of her tail slid slowly beneath his chin, before turning and walking the other way, knowing he would follow. She led him to a small pool that was glimmering in the cascading moonlight. For the first time that night Spartan realized how beautifully the pale moonlight reflected off her fur, and how the twinkle in her eyes was more brilliant than that of the heavens above. To his surprise, she began to walk into the water, till' the only visible part of her body was her head and upper neck. She gestured for him to follow and he did. The two lions swam through the shimmering water, the occasional brush of their bodies becoming more frequent. Neither could deny the intoxicating attraction they felt for one another, and when they finally emerged from the water, they snuggled close near the shore and began innocently grooming one another's fur, completely giving in to the tender love that was blossoming between them.

 _'I'd like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns, slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at the seams...'_


	3. Chapter 3

**TMNTTLK Lover, thanks for the review. Here's chapter three.**

It had been a few more weeks since the night with the fireflies. The two were always together and taking romantic strolls. One night their nightly walks had them venture further away from their pride then they meant. It was too late to turn around so they spent the night in a nearby cave.

As the sun started to rise, Syrena's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced at the peaceful lion that her head was nestled against. She also noticed that his paw was placed protectively over her. Smiling she slid her nimble body out from his paw, she stepped out of the small den, in hopes that she could return with breakfast before he woke. But what she saw nearly took her breath away. She ran back over to the sleeping lion and began to nudge him, telling him to wake.

"What-uh?" he said.

"Spartan, c'mon, you have to see this!" she yelped excitedly.

So with a yawn, he rose and followed her to the mouth of the den, and his eyes widened in wonder. It was one of the most beautiful sights either of them had ever seen. There were miles and miles of rolling seas of green grass in every direction. Leafy trees dotted the horizon of the big, open, blue sky. The sun was spectacularly rising over the land, its rays cutting through the early morning fog and bathing the landscape in a shimmering shade of golden light.

"It-it's beautiful." Syrena whispered.

"I've never seen anything like it." Spartan replied.

But the most striking feature of the land was a huge stone mountain that rose up from the land, and its majestic promontory seemed to be kissing the sky itself. Syrena and Spartan could only stare in awe, taking in the majesty and beauty of the heaven that they had found themselves in.

After watching the mesmerizing sunrise, Syrena and Spartan decided to have a look around the beautiful landscape, and see if they could find food. The deeper into the territory they went, the more breathtaking it became. As they walked through the tall, lush grass, each drank in the rich, earthy smell that filled the air. Soon they reached a large waterhole, filled to the brim with glimmering, clear water. Both lions immediately dipped their tongues into the cool liquid, neither having ever tasted water that was so pure and sweet. After both had satisfied their thirst Syrena nudged Spartan and pointed to something in the distance. A huge herd of zebra were grazing nearby, contently munching on the dew-kissed grass.

"Rena, are you crazy? I'm hungry too, but there's no way we can take down a zebra! And you're pregnant!" Spartan whispered to her.

Syrena rolled her eyes, then replied, "I'm pregnant not disabled! But You are right, _WE_ can't. I'll have to do it alone."

"WHAT?!" Spartan said.

"Darling, as handsome as it is, your mane will alert the herd to our presence. Sorry love, I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out." she said, smiling.

Spartan thought for a moment, he'd been hunting with Syrena and the other lionesses many times, or rather he'd watched them hunt many times. He knew Syrena was a skilled huntress, she had never given the huntresses false information about points and where to attack. But to hunt Zebra alone and pregnant, were a whole different story, they were always on the guard for predators, and a well-placed kick from one of their hooves could easily kill a lion. But Spartan also knew that when Syrena set her mind to something, there wasn't much he could do to dissuade her, but if any creature could bring down a zebra single- handedly, he knew that it was her. So, shaking his head, he replied,

"Look, I think we both know that when you set your mind to something, there's not much I can do to stop you...except sit on you maybe." the last part he said with a sly grin, to which she raised her eyebrows , but then his face became serious again, and he continued, "So will you just promise me that you'll be careful."

Syrena smiled and replied, "Of course." and she gave him a light kiss on his cheek, before turning and silently stalking toward the ever-weary zebra.

As she crouched low, her usual playful and gentle expression transformed into a fierce concentration of focus and power. She breathed slowly, in and out, feeling her own heartbeat become one with that of the earth under her paws. She melted into the tall grass, which her reddish brown coat blended perfectly into. It had been a rare opportunity for her to hunt zebra in the Western domain and as she relished the challenged she racked her memory for the specific strategies her mother and aunts had taught her. "Ok, target a weak or old one, and avoid hooves." she coached herself. As she expertly scouted the herd for the perfect target, she noticed that one of the zebra had picked up its head and begun to alert the others. "It's now or never." she thought as she darted from her cover in the grass.

She was already moving in on her next victim, and just as she was about to make the killing leap, something intercepted her, knocking her to the ground with a hard thump. Recovering she found herself looking straight into the eyes of a greyish gold lioness...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. Now we get to find out who's the lioness. Enjoy.**

Spartan started to panic. He was already worried but now he's beyond worrying. It was pass morning, heading into the early afternoon. That's longer than a hunting party, he knows that she is being extra careful but Syrena should of been back by now. Finally deciding that he had waited enough, the brownish beige lion got up and headed after Syrena. Spartan headed down a hill and exited some tall grasses before he saw Syrena with a lioness in front of her. As he got closer his dark yellow eyes widened as he realized who the small greyish gold lioness was.

"Ara? Is that you?"

The greyish gold lioness tore her amber eyes from the reddish brown lioness to the male that joined her side. "Spartan?" the lioness' eyes lit up as she ran and embraced the brownish beige male.

Syrena tried not to be jealous but the lioness that was embracing the lion she fell in love with was astounding beautiful. A nuzzle brought Syrena out of her thoughts to see Spartan looking at her with a glazed look before turning back to the lioness, Ara.

"Ara, I like you to meet my lioness, Syrena." then he turned his attention towards Syrena. "This is Ara. Dara's daughter."

Syrena's green eyes widened as she looked at the greyish gold lioness. She remembered the lioness that she meet when she woke up and how she told her of the daughter she lost. "Everyone believes you're dead."

Ara lowered her head as tears fell down her face. "I would of been but...the lions...at least the _leader_ made use of me."

Syrena raised a eye brow. "Made use of you?" then her eyes widened. "You were attacked?"

Ara lowered her head and shook it. "Not actually. The three lions that are ruling the land are under someone else's authority. Their boss had ordered me and a few others to be killed but the lead one made me his mate. Now I'm in need of the Western pride's help. Not for me but for my son."

Spartan's eyes widened as he could not believe what he heard. "Your son?"

Ara nodded. "They would make him soulless slaves and I rather die than to see that."

Syrena listened to Ara and felt bad. She knew that a plan has to be made and quickly. "I have a idea. There's three males, we'll get six lions from the Western pride and a few of our best lionesses. Ara if you are on good terms with the remaining lionesses there than have them really. A attack from the inside will give us a advantage."

Ara nodded before turning and running off. Spartan watched his old friend become a speck before turning to Syrena.

"I'm assuming you have a plan."

Syrena turned and smiled. "Of course. Do you think you could get a meeting with Lord Varric?"

 _TFSR_

Spartan headed for a large cave that was covered by different colour ferns. He was about to enter when a large creamy grey lion blocked his path. Spartan smiled before hugging the older male. "Tegan! Welcome back!"

Tegan lowered his head and sighed. "Not on good terms I'm afraid."

Spartan pinned his ears before perking them up. "Ara is alive. Apparently the land our small group planned on venturing to is claimed. That's why I must speak with Varric."

Tegan nodded before heading in the cave with Spartan at his side. A few lionesses moved out of their path before a large light orange lion came in their view. Spartan and Tegan bowed their heads in respect.

"Please rise." once the two stood straight Varric continued. "Now what can I do for you?"

Spartan took a deep breath before taking a step forward. "Syrena and I have found a member of our small group and needs your help. All we need is three of your lions and a few of your best lionesses."

Varric stood and turned so his dark blue eyes was focused behind him. "Carter!"

A young orange tan lion with a russet red mane walked over with a bow. "Yes, father?"

Varric turned back to Spartan and Tegan. "Gather two of your best lions and three of our best lionesses and meet me by the border."

Carter nodded before heading out of the cave. Varric watched his son go before turning to the two other males. "We'll meet soon. Until then I suggest you rest."

Spartan and Tegan nodded as they bowed their heads.


	5. Chapter 5

**TMNTTLK Lover, thanks for the review. You're right, a lot is about to happen.**

Thorn walked the eastern border of their paradise domain. The evening wind blew through his blonde mane. The sound of something stepping on twigs, he turned and seen eleven pairs of eyes glowed from the greenery. The dark peach lion turned around and bolted towards the direction of the mountain structure with the eleven lions on his heels. Thorn ran into he ran into a medium built tannish gold lion and a lean built dark grey, almost black lion.

"Amaro! Draco! We're under attack!"

Amaro, the tannish gold lion's hazel eyes widened as he roared. "What?!" then he turned his angry gaze on the bulky dark peach lion. "How can you let this happen! It was under your patrol!"

Thorn went to respond but the sound of multiple roars caused the three lions looked and see eleven lions, six males and five lionesses.

Amaro growled before turning to Draco. "Gather the lionesses!"

"No need!"

Amaro and the others turned to see Ara with a reddish brown lioness. "Trader! After all I done for you!"

Syrena snarled with bared teeth. "Your region has ended! Attack!"

The battle was fierce. Even though Syrena and the others outnumbered Amaro, Thorn and Draco, it took all of their collective amount of strength to take on the well-trained and blood-thirsty rogues.

Julia, a pale beige lioness that was one of the three lionesses that was brave enough to fight against the males with Ara, had teamed up with Teagan and Carter to fight the gigantic lion, Thorn. Teagan, despite his reserved and gentle nature had proven to be a fierce fighter. He, and Julia had forced Thorn back toward the waiting form Carter. The young lion got his body into a pounce, but to his surprise, Thorn pivoted, and using one of his huge forelegs sent him flying into the air.

Carter landed with a hard thump. He opened his eyes slowly, his head pounding, his breathing heavy, and with the bitter taste of blood in his mouth. As his swimming vision began to come into focus, he saw Spartan and Jano doing their best to subdue the dark grey lion Draco, who despite his small stature was an excellent fighter. He then turned to see his fiercely fight alongside Teagan and the others. The muscular lion was an excellent warrior, and he knew how to use his father and Teagan's larger sizes against them. He saw Ara charge at him, but he cleverly side-stepped the attack causing Ara to slam full force into Teagan, who was sent tumbling to the ground. Thorn stood over the stunned dark blue-eyed lion, and raised his paw to deliver the killing blow.

"NOOO!" Carter screamed as he leapt to his paws, but he was much too far to reach his father in time.

Just then, a flash of orange came barreling into Thorn , knocking him clean off his paws.

Carter sighed with relief as he saw one of the other lionesses, Kisiri helping his father to stand, Carter snarled before helping Spartan and Jano.

Meanwhile Syrena was to the side watching the battle. Even though the attack was her idea, she knows Spartan would never let her live it down. She shook her head and was going to return her attention back to the fight when she saw a flash of tan in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a medium sized, brownish-maned lion slinking his way away from the fighting.

"Amaro". She thought, and with a growl she ran after him, and tackled him behind a bush.

 _TFSR_

Teagan had enough and lunged violently at the huge lion, and the surprised Thorn was knocked off his paws. Most of Teagan's aid was left unconscious or exhusted, therefore they were unable to fight. So while Thorn was caught by surprise, Teagan and Varric took advantage of the giant's stumble, and set upon him, biting and slashing. But Thorn was not through yet; with an angry roar, he brought his front paw down hard on the old orange lion's back, and sent him skidding across the ground. Then he went for Teagan. But the creamy grey lion saw it coming, and in one swift motion he clamped his jaw around one of Thorn's front legs, his teeth breaking the thick bones as if they were thin twigs. As Thorn roared in pain and tried in desperation to shake the lion off, Teagan began thrashing about, digging his claws into Thorn's exposed chest. But the large lion finally managed to shake the lion off, and using his uninjured leg onto Teagan's chest, intending to use his weight to crush the smaller lion. Teagan's vision began to swim, as he felt Thorn's weight force his ribs against his lungs, suffocating him. Then Teagan saw a flash of pale fur and heard a startled grunt, as the weight was lifted off his chest. As he greedily drank in air, he heard a feminine voice say,

"It's time for you to die!"

Teagan saw that it was Julia, and she had managed to pin the huge lion, who had finally grown weak from blood loss. Her gazed turned from the large lion she had just pinned to the creamy grey lion.

"Whadda ya' say pretty boy, think I should finish him off?" She asked her dark orange eyes dancing. Teagan could only stare at her, she laughed and replied, "I'll take that as a yes."

With Draco, Spartan's aid was unable to fight as well. The brownish beige lion saw the lean lion coming for him, and somehow he managed to dodge, while also inflicting a deep cut along Draco's back. In a roar of pain, Draco came at him once more. With Juno wounded and exhusted out, Draco had become more aggressive, and as he charged once more at Spartan, the brown-maned lion used one of Draco's own tricks against him. He ducked. As Draco went over his opponents head, Spartan reached up, and caught him in the side, slammed him to the ground, and pinned him. The force behind Spartan's blow was enough to render Draco unconscious.

"Yeah buddy, that's the way to do it!" Juno, with the help of Ara limped over, said.

Spartan looked around to see all the others smiling at him. Thorn lay dead and Teagan and Carter were supporting Varric, who thankfully had suffered no more than a sore back. As he surveyed his companions, he noticed that someone was missing, and Dara, who was watching the lionesses nearby in case they try to help the males ran over. Dara's next words confirmed his worse fears.

"Spartan, I'm so sorry, it-it's Syrena."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter six, you'll find out soon enough. Enjoy.**

Dara quickly led Spartan and the others to where Syrena was laying. Spartan rounded a large bush, and there, in bloodied heap lay the form of his beloved angel.

"Rena." was all he managed to choke out as he lowered his face to hers.

To his relief, she was still breathing, and the blood that had stained her fur was not her own, though she did have a nasty gash on her forehead. It was obvious that she had somehow hit her head on the nearby rock.

"H-How could this happen?" Spartan finally said, though more to himself than the others.

"Wait, did anyone notice that Amaro wasn't at the fight?" Ara said.

"I bet she saw the coward trying to sneak away and went after him!" Carter added.

"And then he did this to her." Dara stated sadly.

As they were speaking though, Syrena began to stir, and noticing her movement, everyone looked at her, all holding their breath. She slowly opened her eyes against a pounding headache and her blurry vision finally focused on Spartan. She smiled up at him and said in a weak, shaky voice,

"Did we win?"

Spartan could no longer restrain the tears of joy that streamed down his cheeks, as he gently lifted her to him.

"Yes angel, all because of you, we did."

After Syrena had, with many of their companions to help her, managed to stand up, the lions headed back to the area where most of the fighting had taken place only moments ago.

"Uh-oh, looks like the 'Lieutenant' flew the coop right behind the general." Spartan said.

Draco had, in fact, woken up as Spartan and the others had hurried off to Syrena.

"Should we go after them?" Julia asked.

Spartan shook his head and answered, "No, there has been enough bloodshed today."

"Yeah and I have a feeling that dude won't be coming back anytime soon after the tail-whooping you gave him!" Juno said to Spartan.

This time, after a moment, Dara spoke, "So, if we're a pride, and we just kicked the former rulers sorry rear end, then that means, these are our lands?"

"This...our land?" Ara whispered.

Then, as if a spirit of jubilation had possessed the lions, they all began to shout, laugh, and cheer with joy at the beautiful land that was now their own. Spartan went so far as to begin rolling about in the grass, causing the others to laugh, but they all none-the-less, joined him.

Later that evening, after they had explored around the huge stone mountain, the lions gathered outside the huge den, on the smooth surface of the hard rock. As the lions happily chatted amonst each other, Varric cleared his throat to gain the attention of his son and companions before he made a very valid point.

"I know you're all excited about this new kingdom you seem to have acquired for yourselves, but as you all know, every good kingdom needs a good ruler."

At that moment, all of the lions turned from Varric to Syrena. When she saw that all of their looks were on her, she replied in a nervous voice,

"What?"

Dara then stepped forward, "My vote goes for Syrena."

"As does mine." Ara replied.

And one by one all the lions nodded their agreement.

"Hey, g-guys, I mean, c'mon, why me?" Syrena stammered.

"Simple. We want you to." Julia said with a smile.

Syrena looked at her and the others, who were looking at her expectantly, and said, "I-I don't think I can do it."

Then a gentle calming voice replied, "Love you can. I know you can."

It was Spartan. Syrena's eyes met his, and she saw the sincerity in her eyes. As he gazed into her sweet face, Syrena knew that she could do anything, as long as he believed in her.

"Alright, I'll do it." she said.

At that moment, all the lions around her smiled and bowed their heads in respect for their new queen.

Dara then spoke, "But if we're going to establish a kingdom, it needs a name. And I think as queen, Syrena should be the one to name it."

Everyone smiled and nodded. Syrena was indeed the one to choose the name of the new kingdom, for it had been her courage and bravery that had won it for them. Syrena however, was quite shocked at the suggestion and could only stand in silence. Then a memory flashed to her mind of stories that had captivated her as a cub, legends of a land of peace and happiness, a kingdom where brave and wise rulers protected and loved it. A place where everyone was treated equal.

"The Pridelands." she said. "Let's call it the Pridelands."

After a moment, Ara spoke up, "That's a lovely name."

"I like it!" Carter laughed.

"It's perfect." Spartan said.

After each lion had agreed that it was a beautiful and fitting name, Varric spoke up,

"A beautiful name indeed, but I believe that it is time for the new queen to take her place." he said gesturing to the promontory.

Syrena walked over to the base of the majestic ledge that reached up to the sky. She looked back at Varric and the others who were smiling encouragingly at her. Then she looked at Spartan. He too, was smiling, and when their eyes met, he gave her a small nod, telling her that he believed in her. Syrena breathed deeply as she ascended the stone ledge. She remembered how she felt like everything had been snatched away from her by her father. Now, she had been given a second chance, through Spartan's love, to reclaim some of the light she lost. She'd reached the top, and looked down at the breathtaking view as the sun bathed the land in the golden glow of sunset. She made a promise to herself, that she would rule this land with wisdom and justice to the best of the ability, for she, her new friends, and her beloved had fought for, and won this land. Taking another deep breath, she gave a thunderous roar that echoed across the land, claiming her place as the first Queen of the Pridelands.


	7. Chapter 7

In the cave that sat in the mountain structure that Syrena named Priderock laid the new pridelanders. The lionesses that didn't fight laid their loyalty to her so she was just content on relaxing. The sound of apporching paws caused her and Dara who was lying to her right to look up and see Ara walking over with a light bundle of fur handing from her jaws. When the greyish gold lioness got closer and laid to the new queen's left is when the two lionesses realized it was a cub.

"That must be your son." Syrena said as she looked at the beautiful little creamy gold cub.

Ara nodded with a small smile as she gazed at her son. "Yes, Alistair."

Dara stood and walked over to her daughter and laid besides her as she glazed lovingly and adoringly at her grandson. "He's sure is something. I'm proud of you, Ara." Dara finished by nuzzling her daughter, who returned the affection.

Syrena smiled before standing and headed out of the cave. She walked out on to the peak and breathed in the fresh air as a breeze blew through her reddish brown fur. Her round ears perked at the slight sound of flapping wings. Syrena looked up to see a white hornbill with blue tips and a peachy beak.

"Your Grace. I have word from Sir Spartan. To meet at the cave."

Syrena frowned as she looked at the bird. "What cave?"

The hornbill shook his head, "He said you would know."

Syrena was confused more than ever. "Well, thank you hornbill. You are dismissed."

The hornbill nodded before taking flight. Syrena looked back at her kingdom and her gaze fell on the Western pride domain and the Pridelands borders. That's when it hit her, the cave she and Spartan spent the night in when they ventured too far from the Western domain. Syrena ran down the rocky slope and into the plains. Even with her load, it didn't take the queen long to get to the cave. When she entered she was surprised to see Spartan sitting with flowers spread around.

"What's all this?" Syrena asked, looking at the beautiful flowers.

Spartan took a deep breath before standing and walked over to the reddish brown lioness. "I should of told you this a while ago. But I-I love you." he said.

"You love me?" Syrena asked. Yes she was in love with him and she felt the tension between her but she never really expected to hear it from him. Exspecially with her past.

"I love you as I have never, and will never, love anyone else. Syrena, I can't live without you. I love your strength and compassion. Your mere presence is intoxicating. Your everything to me. You saved me in many more ways than just my life. When I'd thought I'd lost you..." he chocked.

Syrena's heart fluttered and she couldn't resist, "Oh Spartan, I- I love you too. I always have, ever since I first saw laid eyes on you."

Spartan embraced her, and the passion that flowed between them as they showered each other in tears and kisses, was over-whelming to them both. Finally Spartan pulled away slightly and looked at her.

"Rena, I promise you that I will never leave you, and that I will love and protect you till' the moment I take my last breath... I know we've only known one another for a little while, but I feel like I've known you for a lifetime. Your the only thing I have left to live for, you the only thing I want to live for... I think when you finally meet the "one", you know...Rena, I guess what I'm asking is...will you marry me?"

Syrena's green eyes widened. Marry? She shook her head slightly and it pained her to see the heart wrecking look in his charming dark yellow eyes. "Spartan...I would love to be your mate but I'm pregnant...with my father's child. Who would want a lioness that been tainted by her own father!"

Tears fell from her gorgeous eyes and it tore at at his already shattered heart. Spartan pulled Syrena closed and nuzzled her while licking away the tears. "I love you no matter what. You are not tainted, you're a blessing. So is the cub no matter how it came to be. It's not it's fault for how it was conceived."

Syrena buried her head in Spartan's mane. "I don't deserve you."

Spartan nuzzled her and smiled lovingly. "I'll be more than honoured to raise the cub as my own. We'll get married after the cub is born."

Syrena sobbed from tears of joy before embracing the brownish beige male. "I accept!"

 _TFSR_

A peachy tanned lion walked into the cave and and bowed to the large rusty red lion that was chewing on a bone. "Your Lordship."

The rusty red lion moved his purplish eyes from the bone to the small lion in front of him. "It better be good, Drax!"

Drax gulped before nodding. "Amaro and Draco has returned. They're with Adia and Fiona."

The rusty red lion growled. "Bring in Finoa and Amaro."

Drax bowed and left the den before a pale brown lioness walked in with Amaro. The lioness stood with her bright emarald eyes on the large lion.

"What is it, Kambili?"

Kambili growled as he glared at the tannish gold lion. "You failed!"

Amaro nodded but raised a claw. "True. But I have valuable information."

Finoa snarled as her teeth bared. "Spit it out!"

Amaro jumped before chuckling nervously. "I have on good authority that the new queen is your missing daughter."

Something seemed to shine in Kambili's purplish eyes. As he grinned, "Well than I suppose I just have to pay daughter dearest a visit."


End file.
